Hello Its Finn
by KuzHezaDerp
Summary: I was bored and was watching Adventure time at that moment
Diary of Finn the Human

1st of 3001(?)

Dear Diary

Hey, I'm Finn. Finn the Human. I live in a tree house with my sorta brother, mostly friend, Jake and a cool computer dude called BMO (Beemo) in the Land Of OOO. I seem to be the only human on this planet unless you count my jerky dad, who is in space, somewhere.

Anyway, Jake, BMO, PB, LSP,Marcy,Lady,SP,Tree Trunks, Mr Pig, Ice King, and a few (or more) other peeps celebrated New Year yesterday. I've heard that hey had New Year before The Great Mushroom War so it kinda feels right to celebrate it now, even though half of the Earth is destroyed.

Jake is now downstairs, making breakfast. He is a good cook, I have to amit. BMO even likes the food, even though he can't eat. Anyways, jake's calling me now for breakfast. Gotta go.

2nd (or 3rd?) of 3001

Dear Diary

Me and Jake had to fight a weird dragon thingie today. That was tiring as glob! And the annoying thing about it is that my sword can't cut it! Me and Jake had to punch it to death and now my hand hurts. PB also tried to teach me maths but I seem to never understand the concept of adding and subtracting numbers. And whoever will read this, don't laugh, because I actually don't know what is 2+3. I can do 2+2 but i just can't do 2+3. Yep, I suck at maths peeps, yes I do

On the other hand I am quite good with words and (not to boast) I am kinda great on the flute. Although Jake will probably beat me in a music contest on his viola, at least there are things that I don't suck at

BMO was being funny today. He was trying to balance a spade on his head. I asked him why and he said it is for the Spade Balancing Competition. Sometimes, i really don't get BMO. He even tries to drink tea, although liquids are bad for him since he is a computer.

3rd of 3001

Dear Diary

Jake went to stay at Lady's house for a few days. I asked why and he said the sentence that Lady said doesn't translate well so me and BMO went around to the Grocerie Kindom. BMO wants to get some batteries and also wants his screen fixed (he cracked it with the spade he was trying to balance on his head yesterday. Poor BMO) and I want to get my backpack fixed as well. A rat tried to eat it when me and Jake were hunting rats for Tree Trunks since they keep on eating Tree Trunk's apples and now there is a big hole in it.

In the evening, I made some soup and BMO made some sasages for dinner. I love sasages, especially when Jake doesn't tries to steal mine. Maybe jake got his stretchy powers from sasages? He tells me he got them from a magic muddy puddle but I find that to be too much of a coincidence. Anyway, BMO tried to drink the soup but I guess you can tell that didn't work. I really don't get BMO.

4th of 3001

Dear Diary

Jake is still at Lady's house. Feels kinda lonely without Jake. Wonder when Jake will be back. BMO made breakfast today. I can cook but sometimes, I guess I just don't bother. Anyway, BMO can cook better than me. Maybe I should go to enroll in a cooking class.

BMO was trying to talk to his reflection, again. I asked him who are you talking to and he said his friend, Football. BMO really can be strange sometimes.

Oh and talking about football, did you know that BMO takes soccer lessons? He now is great at it. Not bad for a small, talking computer. I've heard that soccer was a game that existed before The Great Mushroom War, so it must have been a popular sport. Anyways, i've also heard that there were many more humans around before The Great Mushroom War. It's kinda funny to be the last proper human on Earth. It makes me feel special about myself.

BMO got himself wet by accidentally falling into the pond at the front of our tree house. Gets into quite alot of trouble for a small computer. I will try to write more after I dry BMO up. Finn out

5th of 3001

Dear Diary

Today, I made some pancakes for breakfast. I've got to say that they were not bad. Me and BMO were bored so we tidied up the tree house and for some reason, I kept on finding leftover pizza slices everywhere. Strange

Marcy and PB came over for a jam session. I've also discovered a new type of music: RADIO STADIC RAP! I just keep on tuning into radio channels with no signal then play (or tune) it to the beat! I still don't get how PB can "play" BMO's circits. I've tried once and my hand was numb for days.

Ice King came over today as well. He says he ran out of face cream for Gunter and needed to borrow some. I guess Ice King isn't that bad as long he isn't stealing princesses and being jerky. BMO dissaproves. I guess it probably had to do with the Ice King freezing his circits once. I'm getting quite sleepy now. BMO is now out. See you tomorrow.

6th of 3001 (I think)

Dear diary

Jake's back! He came back in the afternoon and now we can finally go adventuring together. Of course there is BMO but I don't want him to break. Besides, he'd rather be at home talking to Football.


End file.
